Boogie Wonderland
by louiselane
Summary: Superman invites Lois to a New Years's eve party that Flash is throwing in the Justice League HQ and Lois is very nervous to be the very first reporter to put her foot there.


**TITLE:** Boggie Wonderland  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** Superman invites Lois to a New Years's eve that Flash is throwing in the Justice League HQ and Lois is very nervous to be the very first reporter to put her foot there.  
**RATING:** Pg-14  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance/Humour  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Superman  
**SPOILER:** None  
**DEDICATION:** To Frances for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS ..  
**A/N:** All the Justice League characters was inspired in the Justice League Unlimited cartoon

_December of 2015 _

Lois Lane was very nervous. It was the first time Superman will introduce her formally to the Justice League members, although she already knew Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash.

Ever since her engagement to Clark, he wanted to share everything important in his life, with her, including the Justice League HQ.

Lois was also nervous because she was the first woman to put her foot there besides the heroines and villains. It was one hell of scoop, that's for sure.

Come on Lois! Superman said, as the elevator opened in the main floor. Your gonna love this!

It was New Years Eve and Flash was throwing a New Year's party and everybody was there dressed in their Super Hero costume. Flash, Wonder Woman, Huntress, Question, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl and Batman, everyone besides Superman who just arrived with Lois, of course.

Flash noticed their presence and ran to talk with them.

Hey, Supes! You came just in time! Flash grinned to them.

Hey Flash, what's going on? Superman asked confused.

New Years party. I told you about, Supes! Flash explained. Hi, Lois! How are you?I'm fine, Wally. A little nervous, but fine.Don't be. We don't bite. Some of us can scratch but Bruce knows about this? Superman asked already worried.

Not exactly. He found out about five minutes ago. Flash explains with a smirk.

Oh boy. It's better I talk to him. Superman said kissing Lois. Lois, stay here. Go talk to the girls. They are gonna love you. Superman glance at her before going to talk to Batman.

Lois said in a frustrated look.

Let me introduce you to them. Flash approaching the girls with Lois. Helena, Diana, Dinah, Shayera I want to introduce you someone.? They asked in unison.

This is Lois Lane. Superman's fiancé. He explains to them.

We know who is she, Wally. Diana said with a smile. Hi Lois, how are you?Fine and you?Never better.So, are you here for interview us or for the party? Helena/Huntress asked curious without take her eyes from Question who was talking with Green Arrow.

None of them. Clark wants to introduce me to his friends. Lois answered with a nervous smile.

It's too bad. Dinah/Black Canary interrupt them. I still didn't give any interview.Well, I think I can do an interview with you girls if you wanted. Lois smiled looking for something in her purse. There. My tape recorder.

Black Canary smiled when Huntress rolled her eyes.

Huntress snapped at her.

What did you say? Black Canary asked confused.

I said typical of you to make that all about yourself.How dare you? I can interview all of you. Don't worry. Lois interrupted them, trying to avoid a cat-bird fight.

Huntress asked with a grin.

Sure. Let's start. Lois said turning on her recorder.

In the Private Conference Room, Batman was there alone, brooding like always when Superman arrived to talk to him.

Hey Bruce. How are you? Batman answered in a bad mood, like always.

Are you mad with Wally because of the party? It's nothing like thatIt's because of this time of the year, isn't? You lost your parents in Christmas, right?

Batman didn't say anything besides a nod.

Tomorrow me and Lois will gonna go to Smallville. My mom is gonna do a special New Years lunch. Do you want to come with us?Are you sure? Bruce Asked excited about the idea.

Of course! Superman smiled, making Batman smile as well.

Just then, Flash arrived with a worried look on his face.

What's going on, Flash? Superman asked curious about his look.

Cat-bird fight. Flash explained, trying to recover his breath. Helena and Dinah are fighting. Batman asked, already annoyed.

Yes, they will gonna kill each other. Flash explains still worried.

What else is new? Batman snapped still annoyed with the situation.

He moved to follow Flash and Superman to stop the girls fight.

Supergirl arrived and notice Lois between a commotion with Huntress and Black Canary.

Kara asked surprised and hugging her. What are you doing here?Clark brought me to here to get to know everyone. How are you, Kara?Great. What is happening?What do you think? Helena and Dinah are fighting, again. Diana explains.

What is it about this time? Supergirl asked curious.

Super Egos. Diana explains.

Superman, Batman and Flash arrived and split the girls who still were angry with each other.

Black Canary yelled, going to talk with Green Arrow while Huntress goes to talk to Question.

Why did fight this time? Superman asked, confused.

They both wanted to be interviewed. Lois explains frustrated. Hi, Bruce.Hi, Lois. Batman smiles at her.

Don't worry Lois. These too are bickering like that all the time. We already got used to them. Superman explains, bringing Lois to the Conference room. Are you okay?I guess so. She said kissing him. Now I'm better.I've invited Bruce to have lunch with us tomorrow in Smallville, all right? Superman said, with a smile.

Of course, Clark. This must be a hard time for him. He lost his parents around Christmas, right? Lois asked, as Clark nodded.

Clark nodded, with a sad look. That's why I invited him.If you are going to talk about me, remember to take the intercommunicator before, Clark! Batman suddenly appears smirked at them.

Clark was surprised to forget a silly detail. Sorry, I forgot!Don't worry Clark. It is very nice of you doing that. So Lois what are you thinking about our HQ so far?It's amazing. Lois said with a smile. You are doing a great job here. All of you.We try. Batman grinned at her.

It's almost midnight. Let's come back? Superman remembered as Lois looking at her watch.

I'll stay. I'll talk to you later.

In the living room, everybody that was there reunited.

Everybody yelled, looking at the TV which featured Metropolis with Cat Grant reporting the whole party in the streets. Happy New Year!

Lois kissed Superman deeply and noticed they aren't the only couple in the place. Huntress/Question, Black Canary/Green Arrow, Hawkgirl/Green Lantern were also dating. Even Flash won a kiss from Supergirl.

Minutes later, Batman came back from his office with Diana.

And I thought we'd be the only couple in here. Are you sure they only work here? Lois smirked at Superman. Since when are Diana and BruceI don't know. You know how he is He won't tell me anything. Superman said frustrated. I'm just as surprised as you.

Suddenly, Flash arrives scaring them with his Super Speed. Hey Supes! Do you mind if I go out with Kara? She invited me to Smallville for your lunch thing tomorrow. Superman asked surprised. Of course, you can go Wally. But watch out. She is my cousin. Be nice to her.Hey, I'm always nice. I'm Mr. Nice. Flash said chucking. Thanks Supes! He goes back, running to talk with Kara.

I didn't know Kara was interesting in him.Are you blind, Clark? Lois snapped at him. Kara has talked about Wally for two months straight. Lois reminded him. Did you forget?Yes, you are right, Lois. Superman said, kissing her. Do you want to come back home?Do you want to?Yes, I'm tired now.Okay. Let me say goodbye to the girls.

After Lois promises an article about Huntress and Black Canary and relief to stop another possible fight between them, She says goodbye to the Super Heroes.

Bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow, Bruce and Wally. She said with a smile.

Nothing in this world is going to stop me from going to this lunch. Flash smiles at Kara who smiles back.

Until tomorrow, then. Lois said as Superman put her in his arms before enters the elevator. Then Superman flew away with her as they arrived back at Lois apartment.

So, what did you think? He asked curious.

I already told you, Clark. I loved it. You are doing a great job there.Thanks, I think so too.I love you, Clark.I love you too, Lois.

Before he flew away from her apartment, they embraced in a kiss.


End file.
